


Valentine's day in the castle

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Foursome - M/M/M/M, How the bad Sanses spend Valentines, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Let's follow the bad Sanses' poly on their Valentine's day celebration
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Valentine's day in the castle

Everyone woke up and left the bed, trying their best to not disturb Nightmare who was still snoozing after yesterday’s tiring workday.

They headed to the living room on the ground floor.

“Okay guys, we all know what day it is today. Nightmare is taking care of us all every day, we got to return it, show we care too. He knows we care, but it doesn't hurt to put the extra effort.” Cross said determined with others nodding in agreement, despite being less awake than the energetic skeleton.

“We all know what the plan is right?” Error asked getting nods.

“Yeah, let’s get to it.” Killer said grinning and so they all split.

Horror and Dust went to the kitchen, with Horror preparing breakfast and Dust starting dinner and dessert preparations. Error, Killer and Cross prepared their gifts for Nightmare in the living room that they also prepared for romantic breakfast and a lazy day of watching movies.

It was an hour later that Nightmare stumbled down the stairs still in his comfy sleep clothes. He paused seeing the setup in the living room with his lovers there, smiling wide.

“Good morning little moon and happy Valentine’s day.” Killer welcomed him.

Nightmare almost facepalmed, because he was drowning in work for almost the whole month, lost the track of time and didn’t prepare anything.

He looked at his lovers apologetically and was about to admit to having not prepared anything for them when Error came and tugged him closer to them.

“Don’t overthink it. You don’t have to do anything; you show us you love us every single day and we just wanted to use this day to spoil you.” The glitch said with a shy smile.

Nightmare returned it and gently kissed his lover, “You didn’t have to, I know you love me, you don’t have to prove anything.” He said softly only to be dragged by Killer into the blanket and pillow nest and surrounded by all his lovers, with Horror bringing food with blue magic.

It was all the food easy to eat with hands: sandwiches, different wraps, fruit, vegetables and so on. They all ate complimenting the food to Horror’s soft delight, and chatting about inconsequential topics, steering Nightmare away from work topics whenever he got even close to it.

After the breakfast Error, Killer and Cross brought their gifts for Nightmare into the pile.

“We know you wouldn’t want anything for yourself, so we made sure it’s of use to everyone.” Cross said sheepishly.

Nightmare smiled touched and kissed him. He opened the first gift, from Cross, a big flat rectangle. He unwrapped it to show a great sketch of everyone cuddling under a tree made with coal, already framed and ready to hang.

Nightmare used magic to put it aside and kissed Cross deeply, “It’s beautiful, thank you Crossy. It will have honor spot over the fireplace.” The skeleton blushed and cuddled up to Nightmare who took the next gift, this time from Killer.

He opened the box to see a big wooden carving of a moon with target, cross, axe, yarn ball and an echo flower carved into it. It was carved to perfectly fit onto their fireplace mantle.

Nightmare kissed Killer touched, the other deepening it with a cocky grin. Once they separated Killer held Nightmare’s face, “We wouldn’t be here if not for you. We would still be stuck in our hell AUs, suffering and alone, but thanks to you we know love not only LV.” He said tenderly, others backing him up with their own words, cuddles and kisses.

Nightmare melted at the affection until the others backed off and Error gave Nightmare his gift.

Nightmare smiled as he opened it. It was an enormous blanket, black with mix of different colors breaking through, matching colors of everyone’s magic and with white splatters of color. Overall, it looked like their special kind of galaxy, made only for them.

“It’s beautiful Error, we will all love to have it on the bed.” Nightmare said and accepted the kiss initiated by Error. His tentacles put the blanket aside and tugged everyone close to himself with a satisfied purr.

Killer chuckled and took the remote putting on a relaxing movie. They spend a few hours just watching movies. Horror at one point went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, coming back quickly with homemade pizza perfect for messy movie snacking together with some snacks.

After that Dust came with the desserts which were cupcakes, cookies and Valentine’s classic which is chocolate covered strawberries.

Killer took one and held it up to Nightmare’s teeth with a sultry grin. Nightmare smirked and took the strawberry, giving Killer’s fingers a lick. They could hear others gulp at the scene and Horror groan.

“Get a room you two!” He teased making everyone chuckle and return to snacking and watching movies cuddled in one big pile, with Error on the outside edge, so he can back off whenever he feels overwhelmed by touch.

\-------

It was getting late and honestly now Nightmare craved other kind of intimacy that he could feel in his other mates, but he didn’t want to leave Horror out on such a day.

That’s why he was surprised when he saw Horror getting up and crawling to him.

“I wanna watch today... Can I?” Horror asked softly. He thought about it for long, he would try with porn and others in secret from Nightmare and found out he was alright with watching his lovers, his tries with porn ended in him eating away his stress and disgust. Overall, he was fine with those he cared about.

Nightmare looked at Horror softly cupping his cheek. He could feel the resolve and desire in Horror and so he kissed the skeleton gently and looked into his eyes, “Of course love, we would never deny you what you wish.” He purred, rubbing Horror’s cheek with his thumb. Horror blushed touched when others also kissed him, one after another.

They changed location to their shared bedroom where Horror brought the armchair from the corner and sat there hugging a pillow.

The others kissed him on the way to the bed making him blush. They all undressed and crawled around kissing each other muttering soft words and caressing their bones.

They slowly moved onto summoning ecto except Error who glitched and let out a loud ping, “Y-yellow.” He called and Dust who was touching him backed off, “S-sorry, I don’t think I can handle more touch today.” He whispered once his glitches calmed down.

Dust nodded with a reassuring smile and took a blanket from Killer who was the closest and wrapped it around Error. “It’s alright, you wanna join Horror over there?” He asked and the glitchy skeleton nodded and walked to Horror to then plant himself next to him on the big armchair, with enough space that he didn’t glitch.

The others smiled at the two before returning to their intimacy.

Cross dragged Killer over and kissed the grinning bastard deeply, pushing him onto his back. Dust and Nightmare took another part of the bed with Nightmare climbing over Dust and kissing him softly all over the ecto body.

\------------

Killer for once didn’t tease Cross about being eager as a puppy, but his grin was telling it all making Cross growl as he nipped Killer’s bones, the infuriating skeleton holding back from summoning his breasts.

“Ask nicely if you want something Criss-cross.” Killer teased expecting Cross to blush and stutter as always but instead he shivered in anticipation at the feral look he got.

“Give me your tits, Killer.” Cross purred roughly and Killer couldn’t stop his magic from snapping into place with Cross immediately groping the soft mounds. Killer groaned as he arched into it, spreading his legs for Cross to crawl between them.

“Fuck~… Cross, give it to me big guy.” Killer moaned imploringly, satisfied with the mood Cross put on and yelped when Cross did what Killer was asking for, thrusting inside and immediately starting a brutal pace that Killer immensely enjoyed, showing it happily, “Yes~, fuck... that’s the stuff, yer so good~ to me!"

Cross closed his eyes, shivering as the praise squeezed around his soul and spurred him on, his pace growing even faster.

He reached down and rubbed Killer’s clit roughly, leaning down and biting on Killer’s collarbone making the other climax strongly. Cross thrust for longer, chasing his own pleasure while prolonging Killer’s. When he flooded Kille’s insides with his purple magic Killer came again with a slightly overstimulated whine.

Cross nosed around the bite on Killer’s collarbone, kissing the area softly while Killer purred enjoying the high.

\-------

Nightmare was thoroughly preparing Dust who was looking at the ceiling with misty eyes doing his best to ignore the nagging at the back of his head. His brother’s wrath whispering at him how easy it would be to kill his lovers now, when their guards were down, when they were trusting him.

“Focus on me love~.” Nightmare purred, thrusting his fingers deeper into Dust’s pussy. The skeleton moaned as his eyes traveled to cross with Nightmare’s cyan eye, the voice in his head getting quiet at the intense look as if it scared him.

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you. You are doing great, being so good for us, being here with us and letting us help you. So much LV and so much love in you, such a good lover to us all.”

Dust whined as Nightmare rubbed his clit teasingly, “B-boss~, I need you. Please~~."

Nightmare smirked and lined up thrusting at a slow teasing pace that made Dust groan needily. He so much wanted to rock into the thrusts, but Nightmare held down his hips, stopping him from moving.

“You are going to use your words if you want me to do something.” Nightmare teased and nipped at Dust’s neck.

Dust’s breath hitched at the nibble and he closed his eyes, “Please, faster, I need it hard~~.” He whined as frustrated tears lined his eye sockets. He felt a kiss pressed to his cheek and a whisper of, “Of course my love.” From Nightmare to then moan loudly as his lover picked up his pace, the sound of ecto smacking against one another mixing with Dust’s moans and Nightmare’s groans.

It didn’t take long for Dust to hang on the edge of the orgasm... but Nightmare wasn’t letting him, not giving him enough stimulation on purpose.

“Boss~~, please~~."

Nightmare smirked, not slowing down, “Please, what?”

“Please let me cum.”

“Well said love~.” Nightmare purred roughly and changed the angle of his thrusts, rubbing Dust’s clit, fucking him through his orgasm right into overstimulation causing Dust to cum again at the hot magic flooding his insides.

Nightmare cuddled Dust kissing him softly, “You did great love, let’s rest, we will continue after a moment.” He purred smiling when Dust cuddled into him.

\---------

Once the four recovered they moved around on the bed switching places.

Dust grabbed Cross while Killer dragged Nightmare to himself. Cross and Nightmare were placed on their knees and hands facing one another while Dust and Killer kneeled behind them.

“Heh, you gave us some loving, let us return the favor. We all gonna have fun, I promise.” Killer teased making Nightmare roll his eye as he let his ecto shift, summoning his breasts and pussy. Cross did the same with a blush on his face making Dust smile.

Dust and Killer summoned their dicks and started preparing the other two, stretching them slowly, eliciting quiet sounds from Nightmare and Cross.

"You both are doing amazing, looking oh so pretty for us all. Show us how much you enjoy yourselves; you know how we love seeing you lost in pleasure.” Killer purred making Nightmare and Cross shiver.

They didn’t tease for too long, Dust quickly thrusting into Cross while Killer slowly slipped into Nightmare’s tight heat.

They started two different paces, Killer slow and deep, hitting all the best spots while Dust went fast and rough, not hitting any sensitive spots on purpose to frustrate Cross.

Nightmare was rocking back into the thrusts, moaning as Killer took hold of one of his breasts and massaged it, teasing the nipple, his other hand holding Nightmare’s hip.

Cross was biting on his finger to stop his moans as Dust held his hips and thrust roughly.

Killer and Dust exchanged glances and grinned. Killer let go of Nightmare’s breast and put it in the middle of the chest, tugging Nightmare to straighten up, Dust doing the same to Cross at an angle so now Cross’ face was level with Nightmare’s breasts.

“Come on Criss-cross, show boss some loving.” Dust purred and Cross didn’t need more coaxing, leaning forward the small distance and taking hold of Nightmare’s breasts, licking and sucking on the inverted nipples, teasing them out to then rub them with his thumbs.

Nightmare was moaning encouragingly, his tentacles wrapping around his lovers, keeping them close without restricting their motions.

All thorough it Killer and Dust were still thrusting into the others’ pussies, enjoying the wet heat around their members, showing them with happy groans. They focused on bringing Nightmare and Cross pleasure, Dust finally changing angle to hit Cross’ G spot with every thrust.

The other skeleton wanting to stop the sounds from leaving him bit down, causing Nightmare to whine at the feeling of teeth closing over his nipple.

Killer and Dust groaned as they could feel Cross and Nightmare nearing theirs orgasms, the tightness over them growing, making their rhythm grow uncoordinated and rushed as they chased their pleasure.

Killer reached down and started rubbing Nightmare’s clit, whispering encouragements to him while Dust squeezed Cross’ backside and bit on his shoulder.

Nightmare soon toppled over the edge, seizing in his orgasm. Cross followed soon after with a long whine muffled around the mouthful of Nightmare’s breast.

Dust and Killer continued their uneven pace for a while longer until they came, flooding Nightmare’s and Cross’ insides with hot magic.

\--------

Nightmare blacked out for a while, but when he regained his consciousness, he was in the middle of cuddle pile, all of them under the blanket made by Error who was on the edge of the pile and separated himself with some pillows to not risk crashing and disturbing his sleep.

He purred and nuzzled close to Cross who was hugging his front and Horror who was hugging his back in their sleep.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” He mumbled and escaped conscious world back to his satisfied rest.

The others smiled, knowing their plan worked out better than they planned it would and deeply satisfied about the fact.


End file.
